


Trust

by LokiLover84



Category: GOT7, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Wonshik has been offered to record a song with his ex, Taekwoon. Yoongi is dead set against it, but he needs to learn to trust his lover.





	Trust

Jackson had known, going into a relationship with Wonshik and Yoongi, that it would be a volatile alliance. Though he was youngest of the three, sometimes he felt like the dad caught between two warring children with tempers so alike that the smallest thing could set them off. 

But even he had to admit that when things were good, they were so close to perfect that he couldn’t believe that he’d found two such wonderful men to love him and that he could call his own. 

Tonight was one of those peaceful evenings when they were all home at the same time, work responsibilities and worries left at the door, and they were curled into a pile on the couch, a movie flashing across the screen of the TV which none of them were paying more than half a mind to. Yoongi was cuddled into Wonshik’s side, his head on the older man’s shoulder, Wonshik’s arm slung over his shoulders, holding him close. Jackson was sprawled out over the rest of the couch, head pillowed in Wonshik’s lap, the older man carding his hands through the deep brown strands, scratching lightly at the youngest man’s scalp occasionally, earning soft, contented sounds. Jackson was dozing lightly when Wonshik spoke into the still air of the room. 

“I have something I need to discuss with you both.”

Jackson cracked one eye, then opened both when he saw the worried, almost guilty look on the older man’s face. Yoongi lifted his head and stretched before he gave Wonshik a sleepy smile. 

“You make it sounds like bad news.”

Wonshik swallowed and dropped a glance to Jackson, who sat up and scooted close the the older man. 

“Hey, whatever it is, it can’t be that bad.”

Wonshik glanced at Yoongi, who was frowning slightly now. 

“Actually...It can. I’ve been offered a chance to record a new song with an up and coming artist. It’s, uh, a really good deal, and I’d only be gone a week, ten days tops. It’s in Tokyo.”

Jackson shrugged. 

“It sounds great, hyung. And Tokyo isn’t that far. It’s not like you’d be flying to America. I’m sure we can make it a week without you.”

Yoongi glanced at the youngest member of their trio and shook his head. 

“What’s the catch, Wonshik?”

His voice was soft and low, and it made the oldest man shiver. 

“The artist I’d be recording with...Is Taekwoon.”

At the mention of Wonshik’s ex-boyfriend’s name, Yoongi stiffened. 

“No. Absolutely not.”

Wonshik turned pleadingly to the younger man. 

“Yoongi, baby, nothing would happen. It’s been years since I saw him, and I have no feelings for him anymore. You know that.”

Jackson’s eyebrows shot up in surprise when Yoongi leapt from the couch, eyes wide and jaw clenched. 

“I. Don’t. Care. I said no, Wonshik.”

The younger man’s voice was held steady with effort, and was so icy that Jackson shivered. He looked askance from one of his lovers to the other, but neither paid him any attention. 

“Yoongi. Be reasonable. It’s not like we’d ever be alone together. And I would never do anything to hurt you.”

Yoongi flinched at that, and Wonshik looked as if he wished he’d bitten his tongue off. 

“You mean like you did to Taekwoon?”

Wonshik sighed, body tightening. Jackson was lost and confused, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. Whatever this tension was, it was up to the older two to work it out. 

“I...I don’t know what to say to you, Yoongi.”

The younger man crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Say you won’t go.”

Wonshik looked up at him pleadingly, but Jackson could see the stubborn set to his jaw.

“I can’t do that, Yoongi.”

The younger man scowled. 

“Fine. Go then, and fuck yourself.”

Yoongi stalked off toward the kitchen, and the sounds of him banging around drifted out into the living area. Jackson could almost picture the dyed-blonde man grabbing the tea kettle and filling it with water before slamming it down on the stove- Yoongi always made tea when he was anxious or upset. Wonshik sighed and stood slowly, Jackson following his lead. 

“I’ll go talk to him, hyung.”

Wonshik gave Jackson a weary smile. 

“No, I’ll go.”

Jackson nodded, sinking back down onto the couch as he watched Wonshik disappear down the hall to the kitchen. 

Only to leap to his feet when he heard the crash of breaking glass. 

He ran down the hall, skidding to a halt in front of the kitchen door, eyes quickly taking in Wonshik, who was sitting stunned on the floor, shards of a broken plate scattered around him. Yoongi was across the room, a second plate in his hand, chest heaving with each breath he took. Wonshik raised a shaking hand to his head, and when he withdrew them, Jackson saw a smear of scarlet on his fingertips. 

“Yoongi, what in the hell is wrong with you?”

Jackson went to kneel next to Wonshik, but the older man shoved him away. 

“Fuck.”

Wonshik carefully climbed to his feet, eyes blazing. 

“Fuck you, Yoongi. If you can’t trust me around Taekwoon, trust in the last half-dozen years I’ve done nothing but love you, then maybe I don’t belong here anymore.”

Jackson watched, torn and disbelieving, as Wonshik made his way shakily out of the kitchen. A few moments later came the sound of the front door slamming. Yoongi fell to the floor, tears welling in his eyes and sobs ripping their way from his throat. Jackson knelt beside him, wrapping his arms around his older lover and cradling him. 

“Yoongi. I think you need to explain what the hell is going on.”

  
  


Wonshik wandered aimlessly down one street, then another, head bowed, only his feet visible to his tear-filled eyes as he took one step after another. He could have been walking for moments or hours before he looked up to find himself in a familiar park. He and Yoongi had used to come here when they were younger, before they’d met Jackson. Things had been, well, not simpler back then, but certainly newer. Wonshik had never hidden anything from the younger man, from the moment they’d met. Yoongi hadn’t been a fool, nor was he now. He’d known about Taekwoon even before they’d shared their first kiss, had fallen into bed together. But they’d been young and naive  _ in love,  _ which of course, didn’t excuse their behavior. It still cut Wonshik to remember when Taekwoon had found out about him and Yoongi, how the older man had come to Wonshik with tears in his eyes, begging with his soft voice for Wonshik to  _ explain,  _ to tell him how he, Taekwoon, could make things right between them again. Of course, it hadn’t mattered- Wonshik had made his choice, and he had left Taekwoon, taking only those things he deemed necessary and had joined Yoongi in his tiny apartment. There had been ups and downs and the struggle of adding Jackson to their relationship, but it had been good for half a dozen years, and Yoongi should be over the irrational fear that Wonshik was going to go back to Taekwoon at this late date. 

Wonshik sighed as he turned his back to the park and began the long walk home. 

He was just half a block from the apartment building when he looked up the hill and saw Jackson waiting for him. The younger man was standing still, arms crossed across his chest, watching Wonshik with an unreadable expression under the security light. Wonshik groaned softly and approached slowly. 

“We need to talk, hyung.”

Jackson’s voice was soft but steely, and Wonshik nodded. 

“Let’s go inside.”

Wonshik followed Jackson up to the apartment, breathing a sigh of relief when he entered the living area to find it devoid of the blonde. 

“Where is he?”

Jackson jerked his head toward the bedroom. 

“Asleep.”

Wonshik nodded, sighing as he sank wearily onto the couch. 

“Yoongi told me everything. About you and Taekwoon.”

Wonshik nodded, rubbing at his temples to try and ease the headache that was slowly building.

“And?”

“I think you should go.”

Wonshik raised surprised eyes to Jackson. The last thing he’d expected was to hear that the younger man supported Wonshik’s decision over Yoongi’s adamance that the older man not go. 

“Why?”

Jackson sighed. 

“If you go, and nothing happens, well then, Yoongi will finally have to accept that Taekwoon is truly in your past.”

Wonshik nodded. 

“And six years is a long time, hyung. I doubt your ex is still pining for you after so long.”

Wonshik offered Jackson a small smile which the younger man returned. 

“Sometimes I think you’re too smart for your own good, Jackson.”

Wonshik opened his arms and Jackson grinned cheekily as he fell into the older man’s embrace. 

“Well, one of us has to be. Now, let’s go to bed, alright?”

Wonshik nodded, twining his fingers with Jackson’s as they quit the couch and disappeared into their bedroom, where the two of them curled themselves around Yoongi’s warm, sleeping body. 

  
  


Three days later, Jackson saw Wonshik off. He gave the older man a ride to the airport, and hugged him a million times and kissed him almost as much, until Wonshik’s cheeks were dusted with pink and he had to practically shove Jackson away. When the boarding announcement was finally made, Wonshik swept Jackson into his arms. 

“I love you, Jackson. Tell Yoongi that I love him too, and I’ll see you both in a week.”

Jackson nodded. 

“Don’t worry, hyung. I’ll take good care of him while you’re gone.”

Wonshik gave his lover one last smile as they parted, and Wonshik disappeared down the tramway onto the plane. 

  
  


Yoongi spent the entire time Wonshik was gone in a panic, agonizing over what his older lover was doing at any given moment. Was he with Taekwoon? Were they laughing, talking, recording, together? It tied his stomach in knots until he was physically sick with worry. 

And yet he refused to talk to Wonshik, no matter how many missed calls, texts and voicemails showed up on his phone, and no matter how Jackson pleaded and threatened. 

After a few days, the number of attempted contacts slowed, then stopped. Jackson gave up as well, only coming into the bedroom the three of them shared to grab clean clothes, and to carry meals in and out for his older lover. Yoongi fell asleep most nights alone, crying softly so that Jackson wouldn’t hear him from what Yoongi hoped was his temporary bed on the couch. 

  
  


The day of Wonshik’s return dawned sunny and warm, and Jackson felt some of the bands of stress ease their pressure around his lungs and heart. The younger man had spent every day driven to distraction by Yoongi’s despair, and his nights tossing and turning with worry on the couch. 

He hadn’t allowed himself to wonder what would happen if Yoongi were right and Wonshik came home only to tell them that he was leaving them. 

Still, Jackson couldn’t help but be nervous as he waited at the airport for Wonshik’s plane. By the time the screen above him showed that the plane was arriving, Jackson had bitten the nails of both thumbs down to the quick and was licking small drops of blood away. 

Then came the most welcome sound he had ever heard in his life. 

“Hi Jackson.”

The younger man turned with a surprised shriek and threw himself into the older man’s arms. Wonshik laughed, and Jackson pulled back to pepper kisses over the older man’s cheeks and lips. 

“Miss me much, sweetheart?”

Jackson giggled as he slapped at Wonshik’s arm, snuggling into the older man’s embrace. He wriggled a bit, however, looking up at the older man with concern when he felt Wonshik’s body stiffen. 

“Where’s Yoongi?”

Jackson gave the older man a sad look, and Wonshik sighed. 

“Let’s go home. I have something to tell the both of you.”

Jackson watched, confused and scared, as Wonshik left him to walk away. 

  
  


Yoongi was sitting on the couch, hands on his lap, fingers gripping so tightly to the denim stretched over his thighs that the tips were white. Beside him rested a small bag with a few changes of clothes tucked inside. His eyes routinely filled with tears that he blinked away furiously. 

He was waiting for the bad news that he knew was coming. 

His breath hitched when he heard the apartment door open, and the sound of Jackson’s excited voice and Wonshik’s deeper, softer one drifted into the living room. Wonshik appeared in the doorway to the living area first, and he gave Yoongi a warm smile. 

“Hi baby.”

Yoongi bit his lip until he tasted blood, then rose to his feet when he was sure he wasn’t going to cry, gathering his bag up and holding it before him like a shield as he faced his older lover. 

“Goodbye, Wonshik.”

The surprise on Wonshik’s face cut Yoongi to the core, but what did the older man expect? Did he think that Yoongi would just sit around and pretend that things were normal when Wonshik had spent a week with his ex, doing God only knew what? No, Yoongi reasoned, it was better this way, to leave and break his own heart before Wonshik did it for him. 

“What do you mean, goodbye? Where are you going?”

Yoongi blinked, but a couple of tears leaked from his eyes and tracked down his cheeks. 

“I’m leaving. I’m sure you’ll be much happier when I’m gone so that Taekwoon can make himself at home.”

Yoongi turned to Jackson. 

“Are you coming, Jackson?”

The younger man opened his mouth to answer, but Wonshik cut him off. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Yoongi. I’m not kicking you out, and you’re not going anywhere. I’m sick and tired of this childish behavior. Now, sit your ass down and let me explain something before you waltz out of here to fulfill some sort of screwed up scenario you’ve dreamed up.”

Yoongi plopped back onto the couch, his eyes wide with shock. Wonshik would have laughed, but this was too serious. He approached the younger man and pulled his phone from his pocket, swiping the screen to unlock it, and held it up to show Yoongi a picture he’d snapped while he’d been gone. It was of Taekwoon, whom Yoongi remembered clearly from the one time they’d met, when the older man had come to Yoongi to beg him to give Wonshik up so that Taekwoon could save their relationship, and another man Yoongi didn’t recognize. 

“This is Taekwoon and his husband, Hakyeon. Now, do you believe that I’m not going to leave you for him?”

Yoongi looked up at Wonshik through shimmering eyes, and older man sighed, dropping to his knees in front of the younger man. He grasped Yoongi’s hands in his own, squeezing them gently. 

“I love you, Yoongi.  _ You,  _ not Taekwoon.  _ You and Jackson are my world.  _ I’d never do anything to jeopardize that. As a matter of fact…”

Wonshik let go of one of Yoongi’s hands, reaching into his back pocket to withdraw a small paper packet. 

“Jackson, come here. Sit down next to Yoongi.”

The younger man did as Wonshik asked, brow furrowed in question. Wonshik grinned at them both as he took his other hand and pulled a pair of rings from the small bag. One was delicately wrought of silver, with small sapphires studded around the slender band. The other was gold, a bit thicker, with rubies sprinkled over the surface like tiny drops of blood. Wonshik slipped the silver one onto Yoongi’s left ring finger, then the gold onto Jackson’s finger. 

“I know we can’t ever get married, legally, but I want the two of you to know that I love you more than life itself, and I’d be honored if the two of you would agree to be my husbands.”

Jackson was stunned, staring at his ring with wide eyes, before he looked up at Wonshik and threw himself at the older man, Wonshik giggling as he fell backwards onto his ass, his lap filled with the ecstatic brunette. 

“Yes. Yes, yes, a million times yes, Wonshik!”

Jackson pulled the older man in for a breathtaking kiss, and only pulled away when he remembered Yoongi. He shot an annoyed look at Yoongi, who scowled back. 

“Yoongi. Get your ass down here and stop acting like you’re gonna turn Wonshik down.”

Yoongi gaped at the lack of honorific and thus respect from the youngest member of their trio, before a dazzling smile bloomed across his lips and he slid from the couch to join the pair on the floor. He claimed Wonshik’s lips in a kiss that made their blood come alive with sparks, and then turned to kiss Jackson, who only let his surprise show for a moment before he returned the kiss whole-heartedly. When they broke apart, Yoongi giggled and wriggled into Wonshik’s lap, dislodging Jackson, who fell back with a mock outraged sigh, before wrapping his arms around his two lovers. 

“I love you two, so much.”

Yoongi only sighed in contentment as he and Jackson murmured the serenity back, and Yoongi knew in that moment that he’d never doubt either Wonshik or Jackson again. 


End file.
